


【冲神】电子竞技没有爱情

by callmerozen



Category: Gintama, 銀魂 | Gintama (Live Action Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:33:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25299937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callmerozen/pseuds/callmerozen
Summary: *甜*清水
Relationships: Kagura/Okita Sougo, 冲神 - Relationship
Kudos: 4





	【冲神】电子竞技没有爱情

*有总悟吃醋描写

*有绝美亲亲

*电竞文

———

冲田总悟扭过头看着神乐，问道：

“来打一场？”

“打就打，我才不会怕你个吉娃娃阿鲁。”然后神乐放下了伞，总悟放下了武士刀，两个人一起掏出了手机打开了游戏。

当然指的不是真的打架，最近两个小鬼头和普通的年轻人一样迷上了电竞，然后就经常约着打游戏，虽然两个人破天荒地成为了队友，但是因为游戏结束的评价页面能直观地观察战绩，他们就把合作当成了比试的手段，两个人也是斗的不亦乐乎。

“不过今天我要拉一个朋友来阿鲁。”

“啊？因为自己技术太菜就哭着拉了别人带你吗？”

“才不是呢，一个很内向的朋友而已，我想带他一起玩这个游戏，让他也多交几个朋友阿鲁。”冲田总悟看着一向暴力的神乐提起那个朋友以后湛蓝色的眼睛就因为笑意而弯了起来，语气也不自觉地像一个真正的少女一样温柔了起来以后，他觉得心里有点不舒服，但是并没有发作，就摊开手说“来吧，来吧。我最近技术突飞猛进，正好让你看看我是怎么carry全场。”

神乐把冲田总悟和次郎都拉进了组队，然后点开了匹配，冲田总悟没有见过这个次郎，但是听组队语音他也听得出来这是个温柔纤弱，应该身体不太好所以说话很慢而且经常换气的男孩子，那个男孩子有些腼腆地朝冲田总悟和神乐道了谢，冲田总悟就猜出了这个男孩子的小心翼翼的性格，他皱了皱眉，这样脆弱温和的人可能不太适合玩这种游戏，但是如果他和神乐发挥的好应该能让这个男孩子有很好的游戏体验，就算是神乐不济他也相信自己完全可以带的飞全场。

刚刚进入选择界面，然后神乐和冲田总悟不约而同地秒选并且确定了打野。两个人咬牙切齿地看着彼此。

“ 你为什么要和我一样秒选打野啊，要注意队伍均衡不知道吗？”

“ 当然是因为我最强要在c位才行啊，你不是和我一样也秒选了吗好意思来说我阿鲁。一会你被对面打爆可不要哭着求我阿鲁。”

冲田总悟皱起了眉，这样一来五个职业难免要少一个，而且次郎是新手没办法担当得起独守一路的任务，只能选辅助。那么，上中下三路必然有一路要无人看管。游戏是有均衡设置的，当职业选择破坏均衡可以重开，但是要三个职业相同才可以，这把不能重开，只能硬着头皮上了。

神乐在组队语音里轻声嘱托次郎“不用怕，你跟好我，我保护你阿鲁。”，冲田总悟忍不住吐槽道“辅助一般来说不是保护打野的吗？”

“闭嘴阿鲁。”

两个打野分享一处野区明显不够，而且上路无人看管，四分不到已经被对面战士推掉了一塔，阵容脆的可怜，冲田总悟的眉头皱了起来，法师已经开始在交流区唱起了衰。

法师a：？？？六分投算了

哭着求我也不放过你：再这样的话一会你被抓到哭我也不会来救你噢。

话虽如此，总悟自己也不对这把游戏抱有乐观的态度，现在经济已经落后于对面，但是绝不投降是他打游戏的原则。就在这个时候，神乐带着辅助从上路草丛窜出，在短短几秒内就杀了上单，然后开始反对面的野，对面中路见势不好过来支援，却送了双杀，战况在转瞬之间翻盘。

歌舞伎町工厂主：带躺，懂？

辅助：工厂主好厉害^ ^

冲田总悟忍不住吐槽了起来“你什么时候把id换成了这个啊。不做歌舞伎町女王了吗？”

“ 阿银说女王只是虚职而已，工厂主才是最有经济实力的人阿鲁。”冲田总悟对洋洋得意的神乐有些无奈，他把野区差不多都让给了神乐，所以没能发育的起来，被神乐抢了风头。他倒是不太在意自己被比了下去，主要是觉得神乐的id有些中性化，结合她和次郎的对战表现，太像情侣双排，野王带妹上分了。

神乐一路肆无忌惮地在对面野区反光了所有的野，对面发育不起来，也失去了多占一路的优势。对面辅助和法师似乎已经认了输，就在评论区调戏起神乐起来。

对面法师：对面野爹nb！加个好友下把带我呗。

对面射手：别闹，人家明显是情侣带妹上分的。

己方已经是势如破竹胜券在握，但是冲田总悟已经因为有些拈酸吃醋忘了在电子竞技中绝对不能在意个人感情这条金规玉律，就一时上头擅自脱离以神乐为中心的小团体跑去了远远另一边吃野，被抓了个正着瞬间秒杀。冲田总悟有些生气，而且一个队友开始嘲讽他是不是在送，但是他已经不太介意了，他气鼓鼓地观着战， 那个次郎的游戏技术算不上好，但是神乐护他护的非常周全，所以死亡次数要比自己少很多。冲田总悟看着对战数据心头火起，已经开始分神。

“哟，吉娃娃又死了噢，你现在就算来求我我也不会去救你的。”

“ 我早知道啦笨蛋笨蛋。”冲田总悟感觉到心里前所未有地发堵，他知道神乐会和他打架，比试，她会是难得一见的合格的对手，但是她永远不会用温柔的语气关心自己，也永远不会来保护自己，而他也没有机会去保护神乐，他们两个只能是针锋相对的对手的关系。

他早该知道的

冲田总悟的漫不经心并没有拖累这局游戏太多，因为到了后期大局已定。游戏结束，毫无疑问神乐是mvp，但是冲田总悟并没有在意战绩，他扭过头看着神乐因为次郎的夸赞而红起的脸，少女洁白的肌肤因为害羞而微微泛起蔷薇粉色，湛蓝色的眼睛也带起着羞涩的春意。少女怀春，最是动人，那是永远不会对着他流露出的神态。

冲田总悟感觉到一股无名火起，就把手机揣进了口袋，冷漠地站起身说“不玩了，你和那个次郎两个人玩吧，byebye。”

“ 喂！”神乐叫住了他，“吉娃娃你是不是玩不起？”冲田总悟没有说话，但是神乐能从那双红色的眼眸看出明显的不悦。神乐不笨，她知道冲田总悟一定是因为她关心别的男孩子而不爽了，冲田总悟对她有独占欲吗？于是神乐站了起来，一蹦一跳凑到冲田总悟面前，笑嘻嘻地凑近冲田总悟，看着他的眼睛，想从那里面找寻冲田总悟隐秘的心事，冲田总悟干脆背过身子不去看她。

“ 吉娃娃小鬼吃醋了吗？你该不会是喜———”

“ 才不是呢！”

冲田总悟想要打断神乐说出揭露他心意的话，就扭过头大声否认，但是因为距离过近，猝不及防二人双唇相贴。

神乐的呼吸一滞，看着总悟放大的脸，她的大脑瞬间混乱成一团，而等她反应过来的时候，只感觉自己两颊火辣辣地发烫，而总悟却看着眼眸水光潋滟，双颊飞上红霞的神乐有些呆了。神乐伸出手摸了摸自己滚烫的脸颊，她知道自己一定是脸红到没法见人了，就双手捂着脸大骂了冲田总悟一声跑开了。

冲田总悟望着神乐的背影微微一笑，那应该是那丫头的初吻吧？和那个次郎比，还是自己赢了


End file.
